


Kinktober 2020: Cunnilingus, Temperature Play

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Temperature Play, amanda is a lesbian, brief mention of comphet, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rita and Amanda having even more fun.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Cunnilingus, Temperature Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts).



Rita lifts her hips as Amanda licks into her and reaches down to cup the back of her head. "Just there. There. There." She shivers when Amanda shifts her mouth just enough to drag her lower lip over the edge of her clit. "Oh, again."

Amanda repeats the motion, dragging her mouth more slowly the second time, trying to feel every bump and curve of Rita's clit against her lip. She dips her head back down and spreads Rita open with her fingers, rubbing softly on her lips as she traces her tongue around the shape of Rita's cunt. 

"Yes. That's so good," Rita murmurs. 

Amanda hums happily and tilts her chin, pressing it against Rita's cunt as she sucks her clit properly. Rita rubs against her face, the hot-damp sensation of her cunt on Amanda's skin making Amanda shiver. It's still so new, being this excited about sex. To feel like she's on the edge of her skin while she's the one providing pleasure, never mind how she feels when she receives it. These few weeks with Rita have been like discovering sex all over again. Except now Amanda is giddy and excited when she's having sex and not wondering why it doesn't seem like the mindblowing experience everyone else has.

"Come here," Rita says, tapping Amanda's shoulder.

Amanda sucks her clit for a few more seconds, then levers herself up, so she can kiss her way up Rita's body. Her skin is so soft, and it pinks up so nicely when Amanda sucks a little or nibbles. Rita squirms and giggles when Amanda hits her ticklish spots. Then they're kissing each other, Amanda smiling as Rita pushes her hair off her face and traces her fingers down her back. 

"Do you want to know what's in the bowl?" Rita asks against Amanda's mouth.

Amanda glances at the nightstand, where a small, lidded, metal bowl has been sitting since Rita carried it into the room. "Absolutely." 

Rita smiles and waves a hand, inviting Amanda to look. Amanda shifts so she's sitting on Rita's lower stomach and can reach the bowl. Rita trails her nails down Amanda's thighs as Amanda lifts the lid on the bowl. 

The bowl is full of ice, and nestled down into the cubes is a short, metal sex toy with a black loop handle. Amanda gives Rita a faux-scandalized look as she pulls the toy out of the bowl. "Temperature play?" she says. "Are you sure I'm ready for it?"

Rita chuckles and arches up as Amanda touches the tip of the toy to her breast. "You're a fast learner. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Amanda laughs and places the bowl back on the nightstand. "I mean, I've done it before," she says as she traces the tip of the toy around one of Rita's nipples. "But it's been a mouth full of ice cubes while I tried to get excited about sucking some guy's dick."

"I'm sure you can figure out what to do with it while you actually enjoy eating out my pussy," Rita replies. 

Amanda shivers at the look Rita gives her. She looks excited and sexy, like she's really looking forward to Amanda using the toy on her. "Have you thought about this?" Amanda asks as she starts to slide down Rita's legs. 

"I have," Rita says. "For a very long time."

Amanda pauses as she settles back between Rita's legs. "A very long time?"

"You have a very pretty mouth," Rita says. "I noticed that the first time we met, and I thought about your very pretty mouth and a very cold toy."

Amanda can't speak for a moment, caught in the heat of Rita's gaze and the realization of just how much Rita has wanted her from the beginning. Instead of trying to find words, she slowly touches the toy to Rita's cunt. 

"Oh, yes," Rita sighs, shivering. She throws a leg over Amanda's back and rocks her hips up. "That's good."

"Any place you don't want it?" Amanda asks, then lifts the toy to lick at Rita's now-cooled skin. 

"No," Rita says. 

Amanda's tempted to place it directly on her clit, but she's pretty sure Rita's guessing she'll do that next, so instead, she rubs Rita's clit with her thumb and slowly pushes the toy inside of her. She fucks her slow, using the loop on the toy to turn it when it's inside her. Rita hums in approval and thrusts against Amanda's hand, tightening her cunt enough that Amanda can feel it in the way the toy drags out of her more slowly. 

Amanda adds her mouth alongside the toy, licking into Rita in a counter-rhythm to how she's fucking her. She pulls the toy out completely after another few strokes and presses it against her own neck to check the temperature. It's still plenty cold, and Amanda pulls off Rita's cunt to laugh lightly. 

"What?" Rita asks.

"Do I want to know what this toy cost?" Amanda asks. 

"No."

Amanda laughs again and nips at Rita's thighs, then drags the toy up Rita's slit and presses it just above her clit, enough to make Rita twitch. 

"Tease," Rita murmurs.

Amanda replies by sucking a hickey onto Rita's thigh and lifting the toy only to press it just _under_ Rita's clit. 

"Amanda," Rita groans, trying to wriggle into a position where the toy will actually hit her clit, but Amanda simply lifts it off her so she can't get what she wants. "Amanda," Rita gasps. 

Amanda kisses and licks the hickey she's left and goes back to Rita's cunt, sliding two fingers into her, then adding her tongue, and then finally pressing the toy directly onto Rita's clit, rubbing it up and down in time with Rita's rocking hips. 

"Oh. Oh. Oh." Rita gasps, and Amanda finds herself rocking in time to Rita's quiet sounds. She loves how soft and breathy they are, so different from Rita any other time. Amanda feels so powerful when Rita makes these noises, knowing she's the only one who can make Rita make them. 

Rita comes as quietly as she's been whispering, shivering and rubbing against Amanda's face, leg tightening around Amanda's back. 

Amanda takes the toy off Rita's clit and tosses it aside, then simply places her mouth on Rita's clit to warm it up again. 

Rita goes limp, her leg falling off Amanda's back. She turns on her side when Amanda crawls up and drops on her pillow. "That was fantastic."

Amanda grins. "I could tell."

Rita reaches out and tucks Amanda's hair behind her ear. "Have you ever been on the receiving end of temperature play?"

"No," Amanda says. "It never sounded fun. It just felt like an extra thing to have to pretend to like."

Rita's smile goes sharp. "But now?"

"Honestly, I am pretty much up for anything if it means you giving me an orgasm," Amanda says.

Rita reaches behind her for the bowl of ice. "Lie back," she says. "Let's have some fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mgarner for her usual excellent beta work!
> 
> This is the final Rita/Amanda fic for Kinktober 2020. I hope they've been enjoyed! And I hope at least one of you has joined this tiny crew of his tiny ship.


End file.
